Chain-operated assemblies, such as a chain valve assembly, are sometimes placed in locations that are not easily accessed for employee-safety purposes. For example, avoiding accidental openings of a valve that is located a ground level in a chemical plant, which delivers a source of hydrogen cyanide gas, an extreme poison, may be desirable. Accordingly, the chemical plant may decide to provide access to the hydrogen cyanide gas through a chain valve assembly that is less prone to accidental openings. The associated chain may wrap, at least partially, around a wheel or other component of the chain-operated valve. Upon application of a force, such as on a slack portion of the associated chain, the chain-operated assembly may actuate through pulling or pushing a chain, i.e., opening or closing, respectively. To further enhance employee-safety purpose, a security device holds the hooked chain links. Another security mechanism is for the company to elevate the chain-operated valve or other chain-operated assembly in order to prevent accidental leaks. In order to avoid dangerous climbing or maneuvering, it is desirable to provide tools and methods in order to actuate chain-operated assemblies, especially in difficult to access locations, e.g., elevated locations.